Danny Phantom vs Krampus
by Hellbreaker
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and all Danny wants is a couple of hours away from his parents and their annual Christmas fight. However this year Danny finds himself face to face with the Demon of Christmas in a no holds barred beat-down that Danny will never forget. Who will come out on top? Rated T for violence, language, and the holiday spirit getting a kick in the ornaments.


**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to any of the characters of the Danny Phantom series, nor do I hold claim to the being known as Krampus. This story has no connection to any of my other stories and is pretty much a stand-alone thing, it also takes place in a completely different universe that while similar to what is canon of Danny Phantom, has very minor changes such as a half-goat, half-demon of Christmas actually being a thing. Hey if a werewolf, plant monster, horned yetis, and ectoplasm manifestation representing the concept of time can exist as ghosts, then why not a demon that in certain folklore accompanies Santa Claus on Christmas Eve to punish naughty children?**

 **Now on to the story**

It was the night before Christmas, and throughout the town known as Amity Park, the people were enjoying the holiday cheer that has been spread throughout. Children eagerly waiting for Christmas Day, while the much older residents were simply enjoying the peace that this frequently invaded ghost town was having. In fact, inside the Ghost Zone, the ghosts were enjoying the holiday as they had a truce that was upheld every year, no matter what. So, in that regard, the people of Amity Park did not have to worry about any ghost causing trouble tonight or tomorrow.

However, there was one person in Amity Park who wasn't feeling the holiday spirit.

Inside the very noticeable Fenton Works, Danny Fenton was sitting on the couch with his older sister, Jazz, as their parents fought over the existence of old Saint Nicholas.

"HE DOES EXIST!"

"NO, HE DOES NOT!"

In front of the two teenagers, Jack and Maddie Fenton argued with each other while their children watched. For Danny, this was the norm during the holiday, right after he and Jazz fought and re-killed the Christmas Turkey that had been resurrected in the oven, somehow. As far back as Danny could remember, Christmas was his least favorite holiday. In fact, his earliest memory of the holiday involved a dog lifting one of its hind legs and marking him when he was a baby while his parents argued over Santa Claus while the entire family was picking out a Christmas tree.

Normally, someone would have one bad Christmas, but Danny had the worst luck involving the holiday as he had to deal with his parents pretty much ruining Christmas for numerous kids with their arguing, turkey dinners wanting to eat him, and him subconsciously moving away from any dogs near fire hydrants.

"THINK FOR A MINUTE JACK!" Maddie yelled at her husband before moving towards the chimney. "How can a man of Santa's size possibly slid down a chimney?" she questioned her husband.

Not wanting to listen to this nonsense anymore, Danny decided to head outside of the house and spend Christmas Eve away from his family.

"Danny, where are you going?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"Out," Danny replied before exiting the house.

Jazz watched her brother walk away from the house from the window, feeling bad for him as this was another Christmas where Danny never got to experience the same joy as others had. Not that she had experienced much joy either, but she was more optimistic than Danny was about Christmas.

Though this Christmas may be a bit different from all the others.

As Danny wandered the streets of Amity Park, he saw Christmas lights and through the windows that were not covered, happy families enjoying the time together. Feeling a bit depressed over how everyone was celebrating Christmas with their families and loved ones, Danny stomped off further away from the buildings filled with happy people to be alone.

After walking for about ten minutes, Danny found himself in the park and sat on a nearby bench. He pulled out his phone to see if his family tried calling him, but there was no text message.

'Typical,' Danny thought bitterly before texting to Sam and Tucker, wishing them happy holidays.

Just because Danny's had horrible Christmas experiences, doesn't mean he doesn't wish his friends are enjoying the holiday cheer.

After sending this texts to his friends, the wind started picking up and the Christmas lights started to go out.

"What the…?" Danny started to wonder as he stood up.

The next thing Danny, knew he was hearing what sounded like carolers singing. However, the song being sung didn't sound right to him.

 _You better bow down, you better not whine_

 _Better offer some schnapps, I'm telling you why_

"What the fuck does that mean?" Danny asked himself as he looked around to find out who was singing.

Out of the corner of Danny's left eye, he saw a figure standing underneath a lamppost. The light reveal what appeared to be someone dressed up as Santa, but something was off about this person.

 _Krampus is comin' to town_

"Krampus?" Danny repeated the name as the figure vanished from the lamppost.

The next thing Danny knew, the figure was right in front of him, causing the boy to jump back in fear. He got a quick glance at the person to see that this guy's face was stitched up and it looked like he had a second mouth behind his first one. The figure pulled back the hood to reveal goat horns on top of his head and ripped the stitched up face off to reveal a human/goat face to the young halfa.

"I think you look better with the mask on and covered with that hood," Danny told the beast in front of him.

The beast raised a long boney finger at Danny and gave a very sinister smile.

"I've come for you Daniel Fenton," the beast said to the teen.

"Why?" Danny asked it.

"You lack Christmas spirit and you must be punished," the beast told him.

"Well after thirteen bad experiences with the holiday, it's kind of hard to have Christmas spirit," Danny retorted. "Besides, I'm not causing any trouble to anyone, so what's wrong with wanting some alone time?" he asked.

The beast didn't answer verbally, instead it charged at Danny while laughing along the way.

Danny wasn't expecting this thing to charge at him and was knocked onto the ground with the beast pinning him down.

"GET OFF!" Danny yelled as he unleashed a powerful shockwave from his body as he started to change into his ghost form.

The beast was knocked away by the shockwave and was surprised to see his prey change into the infamous Danny Phantom.

"Ghost powers aren't going to be enough to stop Krampus, the demon of Christmas!" Krampus declared as he charged at Danny.

Danny dashed towards Krampus, intending to take this freak down no matter what.

 **FIGHT**

Once Danny got close to Krampus, the ghost powered teen phased through the goat man demon, much to Krampus's surprise. Appearing behind the demon, Danny spun around to roundhouse kick Krampus's head. Krampus stumbled forwards a bit as Danny phased into the snow-covered ground and reappeared underneath the demon to give him an ectoplasm charged uppercut to the chin.

Danny's uppercut sent Krampus flying into the air while Danny flew past him to appear above him. Danny brought his hands together and raised them over his head before bringing them down like a hammer onto Krampus's back. The demon of Christmas was sent plummeting towards the ground below and crashed onto the ground, leaving a large crater due to the impact. However, Krampus was able to get back up with barely a scratch on him.

"It'll take more than that to stop me ghost boy," Krampus told Danny before spotting a couple of snowmen.

Krampus extended his left arm towards the snowmen and with a flick of his wrist, the snowmen's happy faces turned into sinister glares as they started to move and launch themselves at Danny.

Danny yelled out in surprise before dodging the incoming snowmen by turning intangible.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Crapus!" Danny mocked the demon.

However, Danny's wit remarks would have to be put on hold as he saw several more snowmen floating in the air and glaring down on him.

"Oh…" Danny started. "Should have seen that coming," he muttered before dodging another snowman attacking him and firing a ghost ray in retaliation. "This is going to be a long night," he added as he smashed the torso of another snowman that tried to tackle him with an ectoplasm charged kick.

 **7:00 P.M December 24**

Inside Dash Baxter's house, the star quarter back of Casper High was sitting on his couch with his beloved dog, Pookie, watching the romance channel.

"Aw Pookie, there's nothing better than watching the romance channel on Christmas Eve," Dash said to his dog.

Pookie barked in agreement of what his master said.

The idea of a dog understanding human romance kind of disturbs the author, so this peaceful moment shall be ruined in three, two, one…

Dash gave off a high pitched girly scream as the window behind him shattered as Danny came crashing through the window with five living snowmen flying through the broken window.

One of the snowmen pinned Danny onto the floor, but the young halfa managed to kick it off him and into the ceiling, where it splattered all over the ceiling.

Danny back onto his feet in time to grab another snowman and threw it into the fireplace causing the snowman to scream in agony as it was melting in the fire.

Dash and Pookie cowered in fear as Danny took on the remain three snowmen in the den of Dash's home. Normally, the blonde bully of Casper high would be cheering his hero on, but he was far too frightened by the sight that was before him. He watched as a third living snowman charged at the ghost boy, only to get a face full of ectoplasm shot through its head by a powerful ghost ray.

If Dash planned on cheering his hero on, it was on hold when he felt the couch being lifted off the floor. He looked over the couch to see the last two snowmen holding the couch over their heads and were ready to hurl the couch at Danny, with Dash and Pookie still on it.

Danny heard a very high pitched girly scream coming from Dash, but his attention was focused on the snowmen ready to throw the couch at him. Danny flung himself at the two snowmen and forced them away from the couch, causing said couch to crash onto the floor with a loud thud. Danny grabbed the snowmen's head and smashed them into each other resulting in two decapitated snowmen that fell to the floor.

After taking care of the snowmen in Dash's house, Danny flew out of the house in pursuit of Krampus to take the demon down, leaving a terrified Dash and an equally terrified Pookie in the middle of the destroyed den for his parents to see the ruined den.

 **8:00 P.M. December 24**

Inside the house of Paulina, the most popular girl in Casper High, things looked relatively peaceful, which meant that things were about to change quickly. Inside Paulina's room, not a soul was present, not even the queen bee of Casper High. That immediately changed when Danny and Krampus crashed through the wall and landed on the floor.

The two got onto their feet and resumed their fighting. Krampus spotted a customized teddy bear that was dressed in Danny's jumpsuit, and after pointing his finger at it, the stuffed bear came to life and flung itself at Danny. The bear landed on Danny's face and started clawing and biting him, resulting in Danny flailing about as he tried to get the demonic teddy off him.

The ghost boy stumbled backwards until he bumped into Paulina's vanity mirror. Danny turned around and headbutted one of the lightbulbs with the bear still clawing at his face. The stuffed bear screamed in pain as the broken shards of the lightbulb dug into its back. Danny was finally able to get the bear off him and ripped the bear's head off. He turned around to see Krampus charging at him and tackled the boy onto the vanity mirror, breaking it into several pieces.

"Get off me, ASSHOLE!" Danny yelled as he kicked the Christmas demon away from him and into Paulina's bed.

Krampus hitting the bed so hard caused the legs to give out and the box spring and mattress fell onto the floor. Krampus was about to get up but saw Danny up in the air above him with an ectoplasm charged fist before dropping down and punching his stomach. Danny turned himself and Krampus intangible as the two of the phased through the floor and exited Paulina's room to continue their fight in the first floor of the house.

Not even a minute had pass since the brawl in her room did Paulina show up. She was dressed in a bathrobe and had her hair in towel. She looked at what happened to her vanity mirror and bed and let out a blood curdling scream.

"How could this happen to ME!" Paulina cried in anguish as her father appeared behind her to find out what was wrong.

The two of them heard things shattering downstairs, causing Paulina's father to rush down to see who was vandalizing his house. When he got to the den, Paulina's father saw that everything was destroyed and that the Christmas tree had impaled the south wall.

 **9:00 P.M. December 24**

Throughout Amity Park, Danny and Krampus continued their fight. Everywhere they fought, numerous homes were ruined.

Well…the homes of the Casper High A-list anyway.

Such as the house of Paulina's satellite follower, Star, where the blonde girl had front row seats to see Danny strangle Krampus with the Christmas lights that were once hung around the Christmas tree. However, Krampus flipped Danny over his body and pulled out two candy cane with sharp ends. The demon of Christmas was about to stab the ghost boy with them, but Danny created an orb of ectoplasm and smashed it with his hands to create a bright flash of green light, temporarily blinding Krampus so Danny could get back up and tackle Krampus into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Danny grabbed a frying pan and used it to whack Krampus upside his head, repeatedly before moving towards the stove to turn on one of the stove tops. Once it was hot enough, Danny grabbed Krampus by the horns and slammed his face onto the hot stove top.

Krampus yelled in pain as he pulled himself away from the stove. He turned around and tried to do the same to Danny, but the ghost boy phased through the stove, much to Krampus's frustration. Danny then turned around and gave Krampus an ecto-charged punch in his burnt face, sending the demon flying out of Star's house with Danny in pursuit once again.

Throughout this whole match, Star was completely silent just before fainting at the sight of the infamous demon of Christmas fighting Amity Park's own superhero inside her house.

 **10:00 P.M. December 24**

Over at the Foley house, Tucker was in his room at his computer, playing a quick game of Doomed. Though Tucker's definition of quick game would be different from many other people as well as the dictionary's as the boy has been playing the game since six o'clock in the morning. The only times he took a break was to eat his usual five meals a day, bathroom breaks, and trying to call his friends. However, Sam was spending Christmas Eve with her family, and not fighting with her parents as this was the only month where Sam actually got along with her parents. Danny on the other hand…

"Man, Danny must be so pissed with the holidays," Tucker said to himself as his character dodge an enemy attack. "If only he could get into the holiday spirit or at the very least have something to take his mind off his parents fighting," he mused.

Tucker's musing was put on hold when he heard a loud thud sound at his window. The black techno-geek jumped out of his chair and turned around to see the cause.

Tucker felt like the blood in his body was drained away when he saw the face of a goat-man wearing a Santa cap pressed up against his window. Tucker let out a high pitched womanly scream while the goat-man was pulled away from the window by Danny before charging up a ghost ray while cupping his hands to his right side.

"Ka...Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Danny yelled before firing the ghost ray directly at Krampus.

The ghost ray sent Krampus flying away from Tucker's house while Danny stayed floating in front of Tucker's window.

"I always wanted to say that," Danny said to himself with a smile on his face before taking off to continue his fight against Krampus.

As Danny flew off, Tucker was stunned by what he had just seen. It wasn't the fact that Danny was fighting a supernatural being that seemed bent on causing severe harm to his best friend. That was pretty much a normal Tuesday for Danny. No, Tucker was shocked to see Danny smiling on Christmas Eve.

"The end is nigh!" Tucker screamed in fear. "We are all doomed to an eternity of torment!" he continued. "Repent! Repent!" he yelled.

"Tucker!" Tucker's mother yelled from in the master bedroom. "Turn off that game and go to bed!" she told her son.

"Yes Mom…" Tucker muttered before logging out of his game and going to sleep.

 **11:00 P.M. December 24**

As the night continued to drag on, Danny and Krampus had managed to fight their way through much of Amity Park, and more or less destroyed, everything in their path as the many Christmas lights and decorations from nearly everything laid littering the roads and sidewalks. There were even several Christmas trees that had impaled a billboard of the mayor of Amity Park.

Yet, the two of them were not done with their fight as Krampus tackled Danny through a mansion.

The mansion in question happened to be Sam's home, as the Manson family were enjoying their celebration of Hanukkah only to be interrupted by the two combatants.

Sam's parents screamed in terror at not only the destroyed wall but to see the infamous Danny Phantom and a demon dressed up like Santa Claus fighting in their den.

"I always knew that ghost was trouble!" Sam's father screamed as he tried to avoid Danny, who was thrown at him by the demon.

"We should have moved out of this town a long time ago!" Sam's mother cried out before screaming in horror as the demon levitated all the most expensive glass dishes at Danny.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Sam's grandmother chanted as she enjoyed the fight that was going on in the den. "This is the best Hanukkah yet," she remarked.

"Is that…Krampus…" Sam wondered as she found herself unable to help her best friend fight the demon with her family here watching.

Sam had to fight the strong urge to help Danny out when she saw Krampus pin Danny onto the nearby wall. Krampus had a strong hold of Danny's arms and was ready to finish the fight.

"It's time for your punishment Daniel," Krampus said to Danny as he opened his mouth was moved in closer towards Danny's face.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as she stepped forward.

"Samantha, what are you doing!?" Sam's mother screamed in terror.

Krampus whipped his head towards Sam's direction.

"Stay out of this little girl!" Krampus told Sam. "This doesn't concern you," he told her.

"Yeah it does…" Sam started as she put her hands on her hips in protest. "You crashed through our wall, threw some expensive dishes at our town hero, ruined our Hanukkah celebration, and you're trying to eat someone in our house," she continued.

"She's got a point," Danny agreed with Sam while using this moment to think of a new strategy.

"You stay quiet boy," Krampus told Danny before directing his attention back to Sam. "After I'm done with him, I'll deal with you next," he told Sam.

Sam noticed Danny phasing his right arm out of Krampus's grip, so she decided to keep the demon distracted just a little longer.

"I thought you only go after people who don't have Christmas spirit," Sam pointed out to the demon.

"I can make an exception," Krampus told Sam.

"Then I guess I only have on last thing to say," Sam replied with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Krampus remarked until he felt something enter his chest.

The demon of Christmas turned to look at Danny, then down to his chest to see Danny's right arm phased into his body. Krampus felt something warm and expanding inside of him before seeing a similar smirk on Danny's face.

"Oh…Son of a Bitch!" Danny and Sam yelled out in perfect synch before Danny unleashed a powerful ectoplasm explosion inside Krampus's body.

The Christmas demon exploded as the gore of his body splattered the den of the Manson family's home while Krampus's head flew backwards and just outside of the mansion. Jeremy and Pamela fainted at the sight of the explosion and gore all over the den while Sam's grandmother cheered at the finisher Danny used.

Danny and Sam walked towards where the severed head of Krampus was.

"You tricked me!" Krampus yelled at Sam.

"How do you think we manage to survive in this town?" Sam remarked before moving her right leg back.

Krampus's eyes widened as he watched Sam's leg.

"You wouldn't dare…" Krampus growled.

"Oh…she would," Danny remarked.

Krampus yelled in anger as Sam kicked the severed head away from the house and out of Amity Park.

"Nice kick," Danny complimented Sam.

"Thanks," Sam replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

"So…care to tell me what caused all of this," Sam said to Danny.

"I honestly have no idea," Danny replied. "I decided to get away from my parents and their constant arguing and this freak decided to attack me for not being in the Christmas spirit or something," he explained. "And the next thing I knew, I was spending the night fighting him and destroyed Dash's living room, Paulina's room…"

"Awesome," Sam interrupted while nodding her head in approval.

"Figured you would like that one," Danny remarked. "Used Star's kitchen to burn him, caused Tucker to scream like a little girl, and brought the fight into your living room," he finished.

"I noticed," Sam remarked before starting to feel bad for Danny. "I guess you can add this to the list of bad Christmases," she added in a sad tone.

"Actually, this was arguably one of the best Christmases I've ever had," Danny admitted to Sam.

"Say what?" Sam replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, this was the most fun I've ever had out of every Christmas I've been through," Danny told Sam with a smile on his face.

"You got into a fight with a demon that looked like he wanted to eat you and blew him up in my living room, and you consider this to be the best Christmas you have ever experienced," Sam said to Danny.

"Yeah," Danny nodded in agreement.

Sam just looked at Danny in shock, she was completely stunned by how Danny seemed to be fine with this turn of events.

 **12:00 A.M. December 25**

Just outside of Amity Park, Krampus's head landed on the middle of the road leading out of the city. The demon of Christmas couldn't believe he was defeated and blown up by a human/ghost hybrid child.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT YEAR DANIEL FENTON!" Krampus yelled out his declaration in rage.

Krampus suddenly saw headlights in front of him and noticed a large semi-truck coming towards him at fifty-five miles per hour.

"Aw…fuck…" Krampus muttered in annoyance as his head was crushed by the left front tire.

 **K.O.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone**


End file.
